I Don't Give Second Chances
by MaxxRide
Summary: What if, everytime Sakura said she was going to kill someone, she always meant it? Love story, vote for pairing!NejiSaku, GaaSaku, ShikaSaku, and KibaSaku
1. New Student

I twirled my boot knife around in my hand before putting it in its proper place. I made sure I had everything: knifes in both boots, check. Hidden knife sheath on back, check. Gloves, check. Color contacts, check. Wig, check. Supplies in pack around my waist, check. Face mask, check.

I had everything. Maybe I didn't need it all but this was what I took every time I had a job.

By now you're probably confused so I tell you the reason why I'm doing this.

Flashback 

_I was walking along in my high school's hallway; I had just grabbed my stuff and was about to be late._

_That's when _he_ ran into me. The impact caused me to drop all my stuff and I hit my head against the locker, which resulted in me having a headache the rest of the day._

_But nothing happened to him, no. He was fine. _

_I was gathering all my stuff when he glared at me and yelled, "Watch where you're going you bitch!"_

_End Flashback_

So I asked one of my friends his name. Once I got it I looked his address up in the school directory. And that's where I was headed.

I drove there on my motorcycle. I walked up to the front door and used my lock picking skills to break in.

He heard the door opening and went to see whom it was. I could tell his parents were upstairs. Perfect. Before he could reach the front door I had already made my way to the kitchen without him noticing.

He left a glass of water on the table. Which was the best opportunity for me. I put one of my supplies in the water, which in this case was poison.

He walked back to the kitchen and I hid myself in the living room behind the couch.

I could hear him drinking the poison, he gagged and choked for a while but he was dead within seconds.

I walked into the kitchen and smirked evilly I looked down at his dead body. I kicked his head lightly with my foot just to check, and yea, he was dead.

I took out a needle and some heroin. I stuck the needle in his arm and put the herion beside the body to make it look like he oded (overdosed). The poison I used was a really rare poison, which wouldn't be noticed if they checked his body for it.

I stole all the money from his wallet, and both his parents. They wouldn't know, they would think he stole it for the heroin.

So I left. With all the experience in stealth I had the parents didn't even know I was ever there.

So I got back on my motorcycle and drove home. I live alone. My parents, well they're dead. And I got a good night's sleep.

You don't think that pissing me off isn't a good enough reason to kill someone? You obviously don't know me and you probably don't want to.

------

I slammed the door closed behind me as I entered the guidance's counselor's office.

"So how'd the job last night go?" He asked.

"Hey Prof." I said. This guy is the guidance counselor, Orochimaru I call him Prof. He is the only person alive who knows my secret, and he sometimes helps me out with what I do. "It went fine. When he's parents call the cops they'll think he overdosed on the heroin you gave me. And thank you for that by the way." I slapped a roll of bills on his desk.

"What's this?" He asked. "I gave you that herion as a gift."

"Exactly. They were loaded. I got a lot of cash from them so this is a gift from me to say thanks. But its not all the money, I needed some money so I kept about half of it." I said and then I looked at my watch. "Oh, shit! Class is starting soon. Bye Prof!" I waved goodbye as I left for my Language Arts class, the first period of the day.

I got there on time and of course my teacher wasn't there, he isn't ever on time. Kakashi-sensei is always late.

But this time he was only five minutes late. He came in with someone I'd never seen before.

"Hello class!" He said. "I have two announcements to make. First, one of your fellow classmates, Taro, I'm sorry to say, overdosed on a drug and he is now dead." There were a lot of whispers and mumbles around the class after hearing that.

But I, the one who killed him, only smirked. My conscious died a long time ago so I feel no guilt at all.

"And now for the second piece of news. We have a new student." If it had been some hot guy then I'm sure a lot of girls in my class would've squealed but he wasn't that attractive in my opinion. But then again I have no interest in guys so I think they're all ugly."You can sit in the empty seat in the back." Kakashi-sensei said pointing to the seat next to me. "The girl next to you will show you around school when classes are over."

I will? He obviously meant me because the only thing on the other side of the seat was the window.

He sat down.

Personally I was surprised we had a new student. I mean were only eight weeks into school, and just in case you are wondering I'm a freshman.

"So what's your name?" He asked

"The name's Sakura."

**A/N: I decided to tell you her name on the first chapter.I know this is really short and everything but this is only the first chapter, the rest of the chapters will be longer. It was kinda of obvious that it was Sakura cause all my stories are about her, go figure.**

**I will let you vote on the pairing! But I'm leaning towards GaaSaku or ShikaSaku. So either Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, or Neji. Whichever gets the most votes!**

**Please Review**


	2. You're Dead

"Sakura eh?" The boy responded, "I'm Shikamaru."

Sakura sent him a glance of disinterest that was also very threatening. "I didn't ask nor do I care." She told him coldly.

Shikamaru blinked, then having nothing really to say to her he turned towards the blackboard and muttered "Troublesome."

Time ticked off second by second as Kakashi-sensei continued his lesson slowly realizing that everyone was too asleep to actually be paying attention. Then the bell rang for the end of class. Most students ran out with a newfound energy that shattered their sleepiness but Shikamaru and Sakura lingered behind.

"Give me your schedule." Sakura stated simply.

Shikamaru handed it to her, and Sakura took out a map she had doodled of the school and marked the rest of Shikamaru's classes on it.

"Here, Kakashi stuck me with showing you around the school." Sakura said as she handed him the map and his schedule. "So he will get on my case later if I don't, so when school's over come find me and I'll give you a tour."

Shikamaru remained dumbfounded for a moment silently wishing that Kakashi-sensei had assigned him with a guy that Shikamaru could get along with, not a girl that as far as he could tell that he didn't want to get on the bad side of.

"Uh, okay." Shikamaru finally answered when Sakura had started to send him annoyed glances.

Now that Shikamaru had answered Sakura walked off without a word, leaving Shikamaru to wonder what her problem was as he followed the map to his class.

Then the next class skipped off and it was lunchtime.

On an ordinary day Sakura would sit by herself peacefully under the shade of the largest tree in the courtyard (it was called the dead tree because it's bark was gray and its leaves were black but the tree still remained alive no one knew why but it was rumored that Orochimaru experimented on it, before Sakura no one dared go near it and now that Sakura always sat there everyone else stayed even farther away) but as you can imagine this wasn't an ordinary day or this story would be pretty boring right?

----------

This was Shikamaru's first day of school and as such he did not know where to sit at lunch. Then his eye caught onto a blonde-headed kid with cat scratches on his cheeks like kitty whiskers. But the kid seemed very hyper and had a fox-like grin so Shikamaru thought the whiskers suited him. The blonde boy was smiling and waving Shikamaru to join him and his friends at their table. Shikamaru accepted the invitation without a second thought.

When he sat down the blonde kid asked, "What's your name new kid? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he grinned.

Obviously Naruto's smiles were contagious because Shikamaru had a light smile on his face when he introduced himself.

Naruto had a big group of friends and he introduced all of them to Shikamaru. Shikamaru thought that some seemed like Naruto, nice but hyper those were Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, and Lee but the rest seem cold and distant: Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing really." Shikamaru answered honestly but then his eyes caught on Sakura. "Hey, whose that girl over there? The one with the pink hair."

"Oh her?" Kiba answered before Naruto could. "Her name is Sakura, and trust me she isn't really someone you want to know."

"That I could have guessed but I mean what's her problem?" Shikamaru pressed on with his question.

"Her problem?" Sasuke said flatly turning his gaze to Shikamaru. "You mean why she is a stuck up bitch? She's always been like that. She prefers to be a loner and gets pissed off if anyone tries to talk to her and she is the only one that likes that creepy guidance counselor Orochimaru."

"Then there's that fact that everyone seems to die around her." Kiba added.

"I know what you mean, yesterday I saw Taro bump into her, she had her head slammed into the locker and she dropped all her books and then Taro called her a bitch and walked away. She looked really pissed off and today they tell us he overdosed on drugs." Kankuro told them. "Its just weird."

Gaara smirked. "I've never heard those rumors, now that girl sounds interesting." He said getting up and walking towards Sakura. All of his friends watched him, very curious to see what would happen.

"What's up?" Gaara asked Sakura when he reached the dead tree.

She gave him a glance but didn't think that he was worth talking to so she didn't reply.

Gaara squatted down so that he and Sakura were on eye level even though she wasn't looking at him. "Hey, is you're brain not working?"

Sakura glanced at him again, complete disinterest in her eyes until she returned her attention to her food.

Gaara wasn't fazed he pressed on, "What you think you're better than me or something? You don't have a single friend."

Sakura didn't look at him but she said, "I prefer it that way moron."

Gaara smirked. "Good! You do have the mental capacity to speak! I was beginning to wonder."

Sakura shot him a glare.

You know, now that Gaara was looking at her closely Sakura was actually pretty attractive. Especially now that she was glaring at him " Are you trying to intimidate me? Because it's not working."

Sakura kept her eyes on him, still glaring. "I can't help it if you're too stupid not to know when to back off."

Gaara laughed. "I know when to back off but I've seen puppies with scarier glares then you." Now that he was done with pissing her off he got up and returned to his group wondering what would happen if the rumors were true.

Sakura still glared at him as he walked away one thought in her mind:

'_You're dead.'_

**A/N: I finally updated yea!!!! Personally I'm starting not to like this story but already have it planned out so I want to finish it considering how I haven't even gotten to the actual plot line yet. I'm not very happy with this chapter but the next chapter will be much better I can promise you that.**

**CORRECTIONS FROM CHAPTER ONE: In chapter one its says that Sakura asked one of her friends for Taro's name to kill him but she doesn't have any friends so she actually asked Orochimaru. Also, the last chapter was written in first-person perspective but I found that the story didn't work in first-person so I changed it to third-person.**

**I know that I said that I was going to make my chapters longer and I will but this is where I needed to end this chapter in order for the next chapter to work.**

**Current Pairing Vote Status:**

**ShikaSaku: 4 votes**

**NejiSaku: 3 votes**

**GaaSaku: 2 votes**

**KibaSaku: 2 votes**

**SasoSaku/SasoTem/SasoIno had one vote though I really haven't planned on doing any of those couples as an option they sound interesting so I will definitely throw in some hints of them. **

**So I will be hinting at all the couples until the last chapter when I will have Sakura end up in the couple that has the most votes but since I haven't updated in forever I wonder if anyone will actually read this again. Oh well.**


End file.
